We'll always be Chuck & Blair
by santanawaldorf
Summary: Chuck and Blair agreed on spying Georgina, but never know that they feel the same way all along. Will Chuck still catch Blair in his arms the moment she falls in love with Chuck?


"I still can't believe I left Nate for this." Blair grumbled as she got into Chuck's limo.

"Please, you only did this just to be with me." He smirked seductively, putting his hand on Blair's flawless thin thighs.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Just because I agreed to spying Georgina with you doesn't mean you can have me on your disgusting body all night." smacking his hand away.

"Ow!"

"Me and Nate still share a strong and romantic relationship. And in fact today's a special day for the two of us." Blair proudly revealed.

"If it is your annual 'Nate and Blair forever' anniversary, then why did you choose me over your boring boyfriend?" Chuck questioned Blair with a smile.

Blair was about to burst as Chuck stared at her waiting for her answer. "Just.. for some reasons."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Now stop making me think of how should I ditch this and have dinner reservations with Nate instead. Where is this Whore-gina?" Blair said without blinking an eye.

Chuck drew away from Blair a bit and looked outside the window, "We're heading to New Jersey. I suppose she decided to spread death threats on Blair Waldorf all over the place where you won't dare to go." Chuck chuckled.

"Don't be silly Bass. We all know the reason why she ran away from her parents in objection of sending her to boot camp is that she's too scared to set foot on this city again where a Blair Waldorf rules. Ha!" Blair scoffed.

Chuck laughed, "Now, don't get too much excited. We're only going to spy on her not enslave her."

"You know, once a slave, always a slave of thy queen." Blair added.

"Actually, the thing that she had done your schedule once, doesn't count that she's one of your minions." Chuck commented.

"Uh, that's what my minions do!"

Chuck rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>The whole trip turned out to be quiet that caused Blair to sleep. All Chuck did was look at Blair's angelic face. All he know was he still cares about her. Although he can spy on Georgina by himself, but he needed Blair by his side.<p>

"Nate..." Blair whispered in her sleep. "I'm sorry. But I need Chuck."

Chuck's eyes widened as he heard this words from Blair's mouth. Is it possible that Blair feels the same way?

"Please, don't leave!" Blair happens to be in a nightmare.

He was about to lean over to hold Blair's hand until a phone beeped just as Chuck decided to stare at his scotch instead. It says Gossip Girl.

Blair opened her eyes and looked for her phone. She flipped it open and read the words:

**Spotted: Blair Waldorf, leaving so soon?**

Soon enough that left Nate enjoying the bed of roses with someone else. Ditching an anniversary? Not a good idea... especially with Chuck Bass. You know you love me... xoxo, Gossip Girl.

"I can't believe it, I left Nate for this." Blair said staring at her phone. Then a text came in...

**Fr: Nate "I can explain. I thought you did the same thing with Chuck."** Tears started to fill Blair's eyes.

"Blair," Chuck called out.

"I can't take this. I need to go home." Blair cried. "Stop the car."

"Blair, we can talk about this." Chuck calmly said.

"I said stop the car!" Blair shouted.

"Pull over there." Chuck said pointing Arthur the sidewalk. Blair thundered out an exit.

"Blair!" Chuck shouted at Blair.

Unfortunately, Blair decided to ignore it and continued walking away. Who cares if Nate is sleeping with another woman? He doesn't even love her anymore. All she knows that Chuck's the only one she can be happy with. Does she want to know if Chuck still cares?

"Blair!"

"What?" Blair responded. "I'm going home."

"By walking? C'mon Blair, we can talk about this." Chuck looking worried.

Blair turned around and saw Chuck's worried face, a face that says Chuck Bass needed Blair Waldorf after all.

"Why are you trying to help me? Aren't you happy? I'm not his anymore!" Blair said with tears running down her face.

Chuck hurriedly came to Blair, catching her in his arms. She felt weak, her whole body feels broken. He carried her to the limo, with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Shhh. I'm sure Nathaniel will regret this." Chuck whispered to Blair's ear as they got into the vehicle. Blair just nodded shyly.

"Arthur, stop by to the nearest hotel. We all deserve a break from all this drama." Chuck ordered.


End file.
